La magicienne des quatre vents
by ellimac1
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive à poudlard en 7e année. Elle apporte avec elle des pouvoirs ingnorés ou oubliés du monde des sorciers. mix M.Z bradley et Tolkien
1. Default Chapter

Ceci est ma deuxième fic ( la première au cas ou cela vous intéresserais se nome « le journal d'Harwe »). Cette fic parle d'une sorcière venu faire sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Mais elle cache un secret et des pouvoirs insoupçonnés des sorciers depuis longtemps. Ces dernier seront décisif dans la guerre dans le bien et le mal.

La magicienne 

**Des **

**4 vents**

Prologue :

_         « Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser mourir, elle est trop importante à nos yeux._

_         -Mais si c' est réellement elle alors elle saura s'en sortir._

_         -c'est elle, j'en suis sure. Tout le montre, les signes que l'on a remarqué, les étoiles, ses pouvoirs, et ses capacités. Tout montre que j'ai raison et que c'est elle que nous recherchons depuis si longtemps._

_         -Alors, si tu es si sure que c'est elle…_

_         -J'en suis persuadé_

_         -Dans ce cas tu ne devrais pas douter de ses capacités et lui faire aveuglément confiance._

_         -Grrr…Je déteste quand tu a raison._

_         -Sage décision. Maintenant voyons la suite des épreuves. »_

_Dans une arène un peu plus bas, une jeune fille se bat pour sa vie._

Voilà pour le prologue de l'histoire, j'espèrent que sa vous à plus si oui reviewer moi, si non, alors vous n'avez aucun goût. Enfin je suis l'auteur donc je trouve tout ce que je fait fabuleux (vive la taille de mes chevilles, mais je vous rassure j'arrive toujours à marcher) Bon on est pas là pour parler de mes chevilles mais de la beauté de ce que j'écris  ^_______^

 Je plaisante bien sure. Sérieusement vous pouvez avoir l'avis que vous voulez sure cette fic et je sais que parfois mon écriture laisse un peu à désirer, vous verrez plus tard pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore. Donc dite moi si je continue. Je vous met le premier chapitre pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de l'intrigue

Ha, j'allais oublier

Disclamer : Seul l'Alliance et ses membres, ainsi que l'intrique, m'appartienne, les autres pers sont à JK Rowling. Aucune créatures formant l'alliance ne m'appartiens non plus.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà donc le premier chapitre : 

La magicienne de quatre vents

Chapitre 1 : une lueur d'espoir

         Dumbledore se tenait derrière son bureau et désespérait.

 Voldemort avait acquis beaucoup de pouvoir avant que le ministère de la magie ne se décide à reconnaître son retour et faire quelque chose pour le contrer. Mais il était trop tard, Voldemort avait retrouvé toute son ancienne puissance. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore l'avait combattu avec tous ses moyens à disposition.

 Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le doute s'insinuait en lui. Il se demandait si il allait résister. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus dans la mesure où il se faisait vieux. Ses réflexes s'amenuisaient de plus en plus, ses articulations le faisaient souffrir de plus en plus, sa vue baissait. Il était prisonnier de ce corps qui refusait de lui obéir. En plus de ça, venait s'ajouter le faite que son corps supportait de moins en moins à la puissante magie qu'il contenait. 

Dans l'école seules Pompom et Minerva étaient au courant de son état. Pour protéger Poudlard du mieux possible des attaques toujours plus fortes de Voldemort, il avait effectué un vieux sortilège de protection.

 Ce sortilège maintenait une protection sans faille autour de l'école, en contrepartie Dumbledore faisait office de clé de voûte de la protection. Ce qui voulait dire qu'a chaque tentative que faisait Voldemort pour entrer dans l'école, Dumbledore devait maintenir les barrières intactes. Cet exercice lui demandait beaucoup à son esprit autant qu'à son corps. 

Un jour après une attaque plus rude que les autres, Dumbledore s'était évanouit dans son bureau. Minerva l' avait trouvé inconscient et avait appelé Pompom à la rescousse. Le vieux mage, à son réveil leur avait demandé de garder le  secret, si Voldemort était au courant de son état alors il n'aurait plus de répit et l'école serait attaquée pour faire tomber les barrières.

 Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry et tous les étudiants qui contaient sur lui pour les protéger. Dure tâche que voilà. Y arriverait-il. Il le fallait.

Harry, la relève. Il mettait beaucoup d'espoir sur les jeunes épaules du survivant.

 Ce dernier n'était plus le petit garçon bouleversé par sa nouvelle condition de sorcier, ni le jeune adolescent curieux de tout et allant se fourrer dans les situations les plus dangereuses, non, il était devenut un homme avant l'âge, ainsi que tous ses amis.

 En plus de leur cours, Harry et toute les personnes auxquelles il tenait poursuivaient un entraînement spécial de défense mêlant les arts-martiaux moldus, au sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Cette entraînement fut demandé par Harry après la mort tragique d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

 Depuis ce jour, il n'était plus le même et vouait une haine sans limites à Voldemort. C'est ce qui lui permettait de se dépasser sans cesse, entraînant ses amis dans l'aventure. Toutes ces décisions et la guerre le confrontant à Voldemort l'avait mûrit avant l'âge.

         Plongé dans ses réflexions, essayant de trouver la solution à ses problèmes, Dumbledore ne vit pas le fantôme de Cédric passer à travers le mur et se diriger vers lui. Ce dernier toussota pour signaler sa présence, le professeur ne répondit. Cédric réessaya plus fort. Pas de réponse.

« Professeur, …, Professeur.

-Hein !!! Quoi ?? » Dumbledore releva brusquement la tête. En voyant le fantôme, il pâlit.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Voldemort attaque encore le châteaux ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit vivement Cédric, Tout est calme dans le châteaux.

-Alors que fais tu ici, j'avais pourtant ordonné que l'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte excepter une attaque.

-Je sais, mais il y a une jeune fille à la porte de votre bureau qui demande à vous voir.

-Bien, puisque elle est là, fait la monter je te pris Cédric

-Avec plaisir monsieur »

Sur ce, le fantôme partit en direction de la porte du bureau. Quelques instants plus tard Dumbledore entendis le mécanisme de l'escalier se mettre en route puis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il se redressa pour faire face à l'étrangère.

 « Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille fit son entrée. Pendant un bref moment, Dumbledore cru qu'il s'agissait d'un mange mort. Lorsque la lumière du jour lui révéla la silhouette, il eut un petit soupir de soulagement. La jeune fille portait une cape vert émeraude, brodée de fils d'argent, dont la capuche lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il y eut un instant de silence puis l'inconnue releva sa capuche, Dumbledore put contempler son visage. Une bouche fine, un nez droit et bien dessiné, des yeux marron reflétant une sagesse et une détermination qui semblait contredire son âge. Ses cheveux, châtain, paraissaient être fait de fils de soie, au moindre souffle de vent, il s'animaient. Ce qui attira le plus l'attention du professeur fut le tatouage que portait l'inconnue sur son front entre ses sourcils.

Une rose des vents. Chaque branche avait une couleur différente : blanc, vert, rouge et noir. Un signe bien singulier qui lui semblait familier, il l'avait déjà vu mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. 

Un toussotement le fit sortir de la contemplation du visage de la jeune fille

« Bonjour, professeur. » Elle avait une voie douce et harmonieuse.

« Bonjour, puis-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? »

L'inconnue sourit à ces paroles, comme si elle s'attendait à une autre réaction de la part de l'illustre professeur.

« On m'appelle Cassandra, Cassandra Avarra-Hastur. » 

A l'énonciation de ce nom, Dumbledore leva un sourcil. Il se doutait que la jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle avait le droit à ses secrets et ne lui demanderait rien de véritablement confidentiel.

« Et que faites-vous ici, mademoiselle ?

-Je voudrais finir ma formation de sorcière.

-Quel âge avez vous ? si je puis me permettre.

-Vous pouvez, j'ai 17 ans.

-Je vous aurait donné plus » dit Dumbledore les yeux emplis de malice et un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Le professeur que tout le monde connaît et respecte était de retour, plus une trace de faiblesse ou de désespoir que l'on aurait put voir un peu plus tôt. La présence de cette jeune personne lui redonnait confiance, il ne savait pourquoi mais une petite voie au fond de son esprit lui disait de ne plus s'inquiéter. Et il la crut de toute son âme.

« Je sais que je ne fais pas mon âge mais je vous assure que j'ai vraiment 17 ans.

-Je vous crois, mais avant de vous laissez entrer dans mon école il faut que je sache quel est votre niveau de magie. » Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Venez, suivez-moi ! »

Dumbledore entraîna Cassandra dans les innombrables couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta devant une salle de classe, apparemment la salle d'enchantement. Un petit monticule de livres se tenait sur le bureau et tout un tas d'ustensiles tels que des plumes, et des coussins étaient regroupés dans un coin de la salle. Dumbledore demanda à Cassandra de s'asseoir à une table et lui donna plusieurs questionnaires. Un pour chaque année de cour. Ils regroupaient les points les plus importants à connaître pour passer d'année en année dans toutes les matières enseignées.

Au bout d'une heure Cassandra se redressa sur son siège et tendit les questionnaire au professeur. 

Il passa assez vite les premières années. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la septième année que des vides commençaient à apparaître sur les feuilles. 

Après la théorie il passa à la pratique. Il demanda à Cassandra de sortir sa baguette. Dumbledore qui s'attendait à voir une baguette bien ouvragée et cirée, fut surprit en voyant celle de Cassandra. Elle était faite d'un rameau brut.

« Puis-je voir votre baguette, s'il vous plait » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je vous en pris » elle lui tendit la baguette.

Après l'avoir consciencieusement étudiée il lui rendit en disant

« Environ 35 cm, fait en bois de chêne, mais je ne vois pas qu'elle est l'élément magique qu'elle contient.

-C'est un petit secret du fabricant » dit Cassandra avec un petit sourire « Et il ne voudrait sans doute pas que je le divulgue mais si, un jour, vous le rencontrez un jour vous pourrez lui demander.

-Je le ferait sûrement » répondit Dumbledore avec le même sourire. « De nos jour les baguettes de bois brute, non cirée, et taillée, sont rare et utilisée seulement par des personne prônant la pureté des choses, comme au temps ancien. Mais je m'égare, nous disions donc : un sort de lévitation. »

Cassandra réussit tout les sortilèges et les métamorphoses proposer par Dumbledore. Elle loupa une partie des sorts de dernière année. Arrivée à la fin du test le directeur déclara :

« Je vous félicite Mademoiselle.

-Merci professeur… Alors je peux finir ma formation.

-Oui mais il y a un petit problème. Vous avez un niveau de dernière année mais avez-vous passé vos BUSE.

-Oui, en candidat libre. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous le voulez.

-Non, si vous le dites je vous crois. Bien vous entrez donc en septième année à la rentré. » Il sortit une feuille du bureau de la salle de classe, récita une formule. La feuille s'emplit de texte et un billet de train apparue.

« Voici ce dont vous aurez besoin.

-Merci, alors on se voit à la rentrée, Professeur.

-Oui, mais avant d'allez vous asseoir à une table venez me voir à la table des professeurs.

-Bien professeur. Au revoir. Je trouverais la sortie toute seule. »

La jeune fille partit d'un pas léger et souple, sa cape refermée et la capuche remontée.

'Cela va nous réserver bien des surprises pour l'année à venir' pensa Dumbledore

'Il sait qui je suis. Je n'en suis pas étonner. Comment a t il sut et que va t il faire !' La jeune fille chercha dans les pensées du directeur et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchais. ' Je vais bien m'amuser pendant l'année apparemment.' Pensa Cassandra en s'éloignant du château.

A suivre…

Voilà, pour le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. 

Bisous.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà. Un autre chapitre vous attend. Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : BONNE LECTURE. J'ai oublié quelques petites choses, cette fic ne tien pas compte du 5e tome, que je n'ai pas lus. Et aussi la référence à Marion Z Bradley ne concerne pas Avalon ou les dames du lac, mais la romance de ténébreuse. Désoler pour ceux qui pensaient le contraire mais je vous conseille vivement de lire la romance de ténébreuse, c'est super.

**La magicienne **

**des **

**quatre vents **

Chapitre 2

         Sur la voie 9 ¾, le train attendait patiemment que tout le monde ai embarqué. Il devait emmener ses précieux passagers dans leur seconde maison, Poudlard, pour une année d'études et de découvertes.

A la fenêtre d'un des compartiments un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et coiffés en bataille regardait dehors. La foule s'agitait sur le quai, des parents faisant leurs dernières recommandations à leurs enfants partant pour la première fois, des copains ou copines qui se retrouvaient et se racontaient leurs vacances. Une rentrée habituelle. Mais il ne regardait rien de tout cela. Ses beaux yeux vert émeraude fixaient le vide. Seul, il repensait à une époque, maintenant révolue, où , lui aussi retrouvait ses amis et leurs racontait ses vacances passées chez son horrible famille. 

Bien des choses avaient changé depuis cette époque. Il n'habitait plus chez son oncle et sa tante, mais avec Sirius depuis sa réhabilitation. Il avait été innocenté grâce à plusieurs témoignages de sorciers ayant vu Pettigrow, voilà presque trois ans.

Et il y avait eu cette attaque. Elle avait fait basculer son monde, son sanctuaire que personne ne devait toucher.

Il y a maintenant deux ans, jour pour jour, qu'on lui avait arraché sa raison de vivre, son Hermione. 

C'est fou comme on se rend compte combien on aime une personne après l'avoir perdue.

Alors qu'ils rentraient en cinquième année, le train avait été attaqué par un groupe de mangemort. Heureusement, personne n'avait été tué mais Hermione avait été enlevé. En fait c'est lui, Harry Potter que les mangemorts voulaient emmener auprès de leur maître. Ils avaient réussi à s'emparer de lui mais au moment où ils allaient transplanner, Hermione c'était jetée sur eux et avait remplacée Harry dans les bras des mangemorts.

Il l'avait vue disparaître, se sacrifier pour qu'il vive et que Voldemort n'ait pas en sa possession le dernier des Potter. Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de la retrouver et de voler à son secours il avait eut une de ces étranges communications visuelles avec Voldemort et il avait vu Hermione mourir. 

Depuis ce jour il s'était promit que plus personne de son entourage ne serait victime de sa maladresse. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore d'instaurer des cours de combat et de défense contre les forces du mal pour toute l'école mais aussi des cours plus intensif pour lui et ses plus proches amis. Pendant ces cours il donnait tout ce qu'il avait et dépassait ses limites pour pouvoir, un jour, faire payer la mort d'Hermione à Voldemort.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées morbides, le jeune homme ne vit pas que quelqu'un entrait dans son compartiment.. L'intrus, un grand roux couvert de tâches de rousseur, vint s'asseoir devant lui.

Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, sachant très bien à quoi pensait son ami.

« Harry… »

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. La porte du compartiment coulissa et un jeune homme au cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus pur fit son apparition dans l'encadrement.

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre pour le moment.

-Drago ! Tu es là, je me demandais quand tu arriverais. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Il est plongé dans le passé. » Tous les deux se turent repensant à cette maudite journée. « Attend un peu, reprit Drago, il en sortira quand il sera près.

-Si tu le dit. » Ron savait que Drago ne disait pas cela pour l'impressionner. Voilà maintenant deux ans que Drago avais changé.

Durant l'attaque qui coûta la vie à leur meilleure amie, Drago avait protégé les jeunes élèves des mangemorts. C'était grâce à lui qu'il n'y avais pas eu de morts, excepté Hermione. Le jeune homme blond s'en voulait autant qu'Harry pour la mort d'Hermione. Lui aussi l'avait aimée. En faite, tous les trois l'avait aimée à leur manière.

Après l'attaque, lors de la répartition Mc Gonagal avait demandé à Malfoy de venir sous le choixpeau. Tout le monde avait été étonné de la requête, et Malfoy le premier. Le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, au grand étonnement de toute l'école et encore plus des Gryffondors, mais avec quand même un petit sentiment de victoire sur les Serpentards qui perdaient ainsi leur leader. 

A partir de l'instant où il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, les choses avaient changé. Harry, en quelque sorte, avait perdu son grand ennemi, mais il ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant toutes ces années d'hostilité et pendant un an Malfoy avait été tout seul. Il s'était renfermé dans les études pour ne pas penser à ce qui lui arrivait. Il était devenu un peu comme Hermione sous certains égards, toujours un bouquin à la main, toujours le meilleur en cours et le mot juste ou la bonne idée pour débloquer une situation.

Mais lorsque les études n'arrivaient pas à le détacher de ses souvenirs, il partait, comme Harry en ce moment, dans le passé et revivait les événement les plus horribles de sa vie. Toutes les fois où il avait faillit mourir à cause de son père.

Ce dernier l'avait déshérité et jeté hors de chez lui, tué sa mère alors qu'elle tentait de l'arrêter de battre son fils. Il l'avait tuée devant ses yeux. C'est ce qui avait déclenché la dispute qui l'avait conduit à partir de chez lui. Depuis, il vivait dans un hôtel moldu et avait appris à apprécier leur mode de vie, bien que rien ne valait les pouvoirs magiques et Poudlard.

Peu à peu les élèves de Gryffondor avaient finis par lui faire confiance et finalement à la fin de leur cinquième année, sur le chemin du retour, Harry avait tendu la main à Drago. Un geste pour effacer toutes ces dernières années et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Drago avait accepté avec un immense soulagement, et maintenant il était devenu un des meilleurs amis d'Harry et de Ron. Il étais bien accepté parmi sa nouvelle maison et il avait enfin trouvé de véritables amis. Une chose dont il avait toujours rêvé en voyant le trio et son indestructible amitié. Il leur en avait voulus, c'était en parti pour ça qu'il avait essayé de leur mener la vie dure pendant toutes ces années.

Après un instant de silence entre les deux jeunes hommes, le train démarra. Le mouvement du départ et le sifflet firent sortir Harry de sa rêverie. Il se rendit compte de la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Salut les mecs, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire sans joie. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, j'étais…

-On sait, le coupa Drago

-Tu n'est pas obligé d'en parler. Et sinon comment se sont passées vos vacances ? demanda Ron d'un ton jovial, détournant la conversation.

-Pas mal, répondit Drago. Je n'ai pas vus mon père et j'ai fait de la randonnée dans toute l'Angleterre pendant toutes les vacances. J'ai vu plein de truc bizarre de moldu mais je me suis bien amusé dans l'ensemble.

-Moi, tous mes frères étaient présent et ça a été une rigolade permanente, même si nous étions tout le temps sur nos gardes. »Il se mit à rigoler tout seul, intriguant ces amis « Une fois, s'expliqua-t-il après avoir repris son souffle, un ami de Ginny, Colin je crois est venu chez nous par la poudre de cheminette. Ginny avait oublier de nous prévenir et on a faillit le réduire en mille morceaux quand il est arrivé. Sa tête était trop drôle à voir. » Tout le monde éclatât de rire, imaginant la tête du pauvre Colin. Ce fou rire fit retomber l'atmosphère lugubre du compartiment. Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre et dans une bonne humeur mêlé de mélancolie.

~~~~

Arrivés à la gare ils descendirent rapidement, saluèrent Hagrid et se dépêchèrent de trouver une calèche vide. Dans la calèche il furent rejoint par leur amis de chambre, Seamus, Dean et Neville. 

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande salle et s'asseyait pour attendre l'arrivé des premières années pour la répartition, Harry remarqua une silhouette encapuchonnée caché dans l'ombre. 

Depuis deux ans il s'attendait à une attaque du château par des mangemorts. Ce pouvait être un espion ou un éclaireur. Harry avait tellement peur que le château soit attaqué qu'il essayait de dissuader quiconque lui semblait susceptible de le faire ou de donner des informations à Voldemort Ce qui pourrait lui permettre de mettre au point une tel action. Il s'en prenait essentiellement au Serpentards mais il suffisait que quelqu'un ait lâché une parole ambiguë pour déclencher ses foudres.

Il sortit sa baguette, s'approcha de la silhouette. Ses amis le suivait étonnés par son comportement.

« Que se passa-t-il Harry ? Demanda Ron

-Il t a un mangemort dans la salle.

-Comment le sait-tu ? Demanda Seamus d'une voie étrangler par une peur soudaine.

-Là bas, dans l'ombre il y a une silhouette, répondit Harry.

-Tu es sure qu'il s'agit d'un mangemort, dit Drago, ce pourrait être un élève qui veut faire une farce. »

Harry grogna à la remarque de son camarade, il n'y avait pas penser. Mais même si c'était un élève, il allait regretter de faire des blagues de si mauvais goût.

Malgré la remarque de Drago, tous avaient sortis leur baguette et la pointaient sur l'intrus.

Ces ce moment que choisie, Cassandra pour sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était caché pour observer discrètement les élèves de l'école. Elle s'approcha tranquillement du groupe d'adolescent qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur elle.

Harry eut un frisson en voyant la jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Elle était trop calme et sereine à son goût, devant six personnes la pointant avec leurs baguettes. Ce frisson se renforça en croisant le regard de la jeune fille. Il lui semblait qu'elle le sondait en profondeur et connaissait toutes ses faiblesses et défauts. Cela le mit très mal à l'aise. Il fut extrêmement soulager quand elle détacha son regard de lui pour regarder tour à tour ses camarades.

Elle s'approcha de Harry toujours aussi calme. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas baisser sa baguette. Il était subjuguer par le regard de l'inconnue, il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vue. Ce qui attira son attention fut le tatouage qu'elle portait sur le front, entre les sourcils. Une rose des vents de différentes couleurs. 

Cassandra s'arrêta à quelques pas du groupe et sourie devant le tableau qu'ils lui offraient. Six jeunes hommes la baguette lever vers elle la regardant avec des yeux de merlan fris, la bouche à moitié ouverte et le regard poser sur son front ou sa silhouette. Lorsqu'elle sourie tous les mâles présents autour d'eux furent subjuguer par la beauté de la nouvelle venue et les filles devinrent jalouse de l'attention que lui portait leur petits amis ou amis. 

« Tu n'aura pas besoin de ça », dit Cassandra en montrant la baguette toujours lever d'Harry. « Je ne suis pas un mangemort, ni une espionne de Voldemort, Harry. » Ce dernier se trouva un peu bête un descendit vivement sa baguette, imiter par ses amis. Puis il se demanda comment elle avait put deviner ce à quoi il pensait, pis il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait appeler par son prénom.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Ta cicatrice, espèce d'idiot. Tu es célèbre et tu t'étonne que l'on te reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil. Tu a peu être combattus Voldemort plusieurs fois mais question logique et bon sens tu a encore du chemin à faire. » '_beaucoup de chemin_' ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle entendait la fureur de Harry devant lui, il diffusait ses penser à tout bout de champs et avec une tel puissance que Cassandra en fut très surpris. Elle se doutait que Harry possédait le _laran_ (don psy), mais pas une telle puissance. Il était furieux contre lui-même de se sentir réprimander comme un enfant stupide.

Tout le monde les regardait dans la Grande salle. Cassandra entendit les pensées vagabonde des élèves. Ils semblaient étonner que quelqu'un remette Harry à sa place, elle vit toutes les intimidations que faisait subir Harry aux élèves de l'école qui pouvait être susceptible d'être un espion. Elle vit aussi que dans certain cas son intervention avait sauvé l'école mais que pour la plus part c'était l'esprit trop torturé du jeune homme qui l'avait mené à des conclusions d'espionnage là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur ses pensées pour l'instant et reporta toute son attention sur Harry.

Ce dernier était troublé de la manière dont avait parlé Cassandra, elle lui semblait étrangement familière. Cassandra décida de laisser Harry avec ses pensées et se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui regardait la situation avec un air amusé qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Il ne semblait pas surpris non plus de la réplique de Cassandra face à Harry.

Dumbledore l'accueillit par un sourire et lui demanda d'attendre sur le coté que tout le monde soit là et que la répartition soit finit. Cassandra reporta son regard sur la salle et vit Harry s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Drago. Ce ne la surprit pas tant que ça.

L'arrivé dans la salle des nouveaux élèves détourna son attention. Ils émettaient leurs angoisses, leurs appréhensions, et leurs peurs. Ce fut très éprouvant pour la jeune fille et elle referma ses écrans mentaux et retrouva la paie dans son esprit. Les premiers élèves passèrent et Cassandra sentit que la tension qui entourais les jeunes premières années diminuait, elle en profita pour sonder les esprits présent dans la salle et essayer de trouver les étudiants pouvant ce rallier à Voldemort après ou pendant leurs études.

Elle trouva vite les meneurs de troupes, nouveau ou ancien, les timides, les batailleurs, …En regardant à la table des Serpentards elle repéra le nouveau leader de la maison et apparemment le nouveau toutou de Voldemort. Et en plus un nouvel élève venu à Poudlard qu'en 6e année.

Ses recherches furent interrompu par une pensée de Dumbledore se répéta mentalement son discours pour annoncer à tous la nouvelle de l'entrer de Cassandra en septième année. Il lui restais un peu de temps pour trouver d'autres futurs mangemorts. Elle sonda les autres tables et trouva certains élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle contacté par Voldemort pour rejoindre ses rangs et étant sur le point de le faire.

Elle revient à la réalité quand elle se rendit compte que toutes les pensée superficielles qu'elle entendait, c'était tournée vers Dumbledore en attendant qu'il parle. Elle revint en elle et entendit le discours du directeur pour la présenter à toute l'école.

« Bonjour à tous, nous voilà réunit pour une nouvelle année. Félicitation aux nouveaux élèves. Avant de vous permettre de manger ce délicieux festin qui vous attend, je voudrais vous présenter Melle Cassandra Avarra-Hastur. C'est une nouvelle élèvent qui va intégrer la 7e année. Melle, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir et mettre le choipeaux nous pourrons procéder à votre répartition.

-Oui professeur. »

Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret et Mc Gonagal lui mit le choipeaux sur la tête.

A suivre…

Je suis très méchante de m'arrêter là mais il est minuit et demi et je n'ai pas vraiment les idées là où il faut. Alors je m'en remets à vous pour me juger et je remercie beaucoup ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewer. Je n'ai plus qu'une seul chose à vous dire : REVIEW


	4. chapitre 3

Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Mais avant de passer à la lecture il y a quelques petites choses que je veux dire à quelques personne en faite les seules personnes qui mon reviewer ainsi qu'une petite annonce : 

Cette année je passe mon bac donc je risque de mettre du temps à uploaded, je suis désolé, mais je ferais mon possible (je serais encore plus courageuse si vous me reviewer)

EMMA : je veux juste te dire merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et me pousse à continuer. Et aussi, je ne vais pas te torturer plus longtemps et t'avouer un petit secret concernant la fic, mais ne le répète à personnes, c'est compris !!! Voilà : tu es sur la bonne voie. A toi de comprendre ce que cela veut dire.

NASEIS : je suis contente que tu sois tombé par hasard sur ma fic et encore plus que tu l'aie aimé. MERCI

MANOLIA LA DOUCE : Je suis enchantée que tu es pris la peine de prendre le temps de me reviewer. C'est très gentil de me flater et je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à marcher en ce moment (je plaisante). Franchement je suis super contente que tu m'es reviewer.

TAINA SEGNORITA : tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais continuer la fic et voilà (ton susucre) la suite. BONNE LECTURE à toi.

SALAZARD SERPENTARD : ton vœu est exaucé, voilà la suite. ^_^

CALLIPSO : je sais que je mets du temps entre mes chapitre mais mes profs sont horrible et me donne une tonne de boulots, je fais mon possible. Si tu à d'autre réclamation à faire, tu peux t'adresser à mes profs, franchement j'aimerais bien avoir moins de boulots. Mais sans ça merci pour ta review.

La magicienne des quatre vents

Chapitre 3

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et Mc Gonagal lui mit le choipeaux sur la tête. Toute la salle retint son souffle en attendant le verdict du choipeaux.

Cassandra sentit le choipeaux sur sa tête, tomber sur les yeux lui bouchant la vue. 

'Voyons, voyons qui nous avons là. Tu n'es pas une première année !! Tu es…, mais tu es…

-Tais-toi, ne dit rien. D'ailleurs tu n'aurais le temps de rien dire.

-Bien, j'ai compris. Tu peux compter sur moi pour garder ton secret. Revenons à ce pour quoi tu me porte sur ta tête.' Le choipeaux se tu pendant plusieurs secondes. Cassandra mit ce temps à profit pour barricader une partie de son esprit, afin d'éviter qu'il ne découvre des informations qui pourraient la mettre dans l'embarras. 

'Tu ne veux pas que je découvre tes secrets ?

-C'est mon droit.

-Oui en effet, revenons à nos affaires… Il est difficile de te choisir une maison avec cette partie de ton esprit fermé, mais d'après ce que je vois, je ne puis que t'envoyer dans cette maison. Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux.

-Oui.

-Alors dans ce cas, va pour…

~~~

Dans la salle tout le monde attendait avec impatience que le choipeaux annonce quelle maison hériterait de la jolie nouvelle. 

Apparemment il devait beaucoup hésiter parce que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne disait rein et de mémoire d'élève, c'était la première foi qu'il mettait autant de temps pour donner la maison qui convenait à quelqu'un. 

Au bout d'un long moment la bouche du choipeaux s'ouvrit et le nom de la maison résonna dans la salle : 

GRYFFONDOR.

Un silence suivit la déclaration du choipeaux. Cassandra retira le choipeaux le reposa sur le tabouret et ce dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor. Ce fut le déclique pour tout ces résidant et une grande acclamation accueillit Cassandra à table.

Harry ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme que ses camarades. Il pensait qu'elle allait se retrouver à Serpentard et qu'il pourrait ainsi la défier comme il en avait envie. Quelque chose en elle lui déplaisait, comme une impression de déjà vue.

A peine Cassandra assise à sa nouvelle table que les plats apparurent sur la table. 

Le dîner était délicieux comme à son habitude. Une diversité étonnante de plats. Les vides immédiatement remplacés par d'autre, grâce à la magie des elfes de maisons. Peut de gens savent que Poudlard emploi des elfes de maisons pour l'entretien du château. Ceux qui le savent en profitent pour passer de temps en temps dans les cuisines et se remplir l'estomac.

Tout le monde parlait se racontant leurs vacances, parlant des cours à venir. Les premières années faisaient connaissance avec le château et ses habitudes, ses règles, ses profs, ainsi que toutes les légendes que l'on connaît sur le mystérieux château, enfin autant que leurs aînés pouvaient leur en dirent pendant la durée du repas.

Cassandra écoutait attentivement. Elle ne voulait rien mettre au hasard, elle avait une mission à remplir. 

Ecouter les conversations des gens est très instructif. Cela nous en apprend beaucoup sur leur caractère et leur manière de voir le monde. Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Cassandra, c'est qu'elle a un don en plus, le _laran_. C'est un don psy qui lui permet d'entendre les pensées des gens, et de faire bien d'autre chose. La télépathie, à son niveau, c'est comme un ronron quotidien dans sa tête. Lorsque qu'elle ne se concentre pas elle n'entend que les pensées superficielles des gens qui l'entoure et le plus souvent elle n'y fait pas attention. Ce don lui permet de mieux cerner les personnalités de chacun, comme le lui a apprit son amie et maître, Kyla la doyenne des chieris. Avec cet enseignement elle peut connaître tous les désirs et rancœurs secret des cœurs.

En ce moment, tout en mangeant sonde la salle et apprend à connaître les personnes qui l'entourent, qui vont l'aider ou lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. 

Elle fut interrompue dans ces recherches par les pensées bruyantes de sa voisine, Parvati, sur les potins de l'école. Elle apprit ainsi qui étaient sortit avec qui, comment cela c'était finit, les nouvelles modes et music "branché" du moment. Les pensées de sa voisine se dirigèrent vers un Serpentard, un certain Ymryl, leur nouveau leader, une vraie terreur. Apparemment même les tentatives d'Harry pour le décourager de faire le "méchant" n'ont pas été concluantes sur lui. Elle dut arrêter là ses recherches pour le moment, plus rien ne l'intéressait, le reste elle le savait déjà.

 Elle reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs.

Elle en connaissait la plupart, Mc Gonagal, Rogue, Flitwik, … Remus Lupin semblait avoir reprit son titre de professeurs et Sirius devait en avoir obtenue un également car ils étaient assis côte à côte à la gauche de Dumbledore. Par contre elle ne vit nul part le professeur Binns et deux visages lui était inconnu.

Une vieille dame assise entre Rogue et Mc Gonagal, et semblait en grande conversation avec cette dernière. Les années lui avaient laissée de profondes rides sur son visage, elle inspirait le respect dés le premier coup d'œil. Ce devait être un professeur merveilleux.

L'autre visage inconnu appartenait à un asiatique. Un homme entre deux ages, les cheveux d'un noir de geais long et coiffé en natte. Il se dégageait de lui un calme et une sérénité peu commune. Il intriguait beaucoup Cassandra et elle toucha le plus doucement possible son esprit. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'il était cracmol, mais ce fut tout. Il contrôlait très bien son esprit pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas suivit un entraînement poussé, ce qui lui déconseillait de poursuivre ses investigations au risque de se faire repérer.

Voulant en apprendre plus elle se tourna vers son voisin, un jeune homme du nom de Neville si sa mémoire ne la trompait pas.

" Bonjour, comme tu le sais, je suis nouvelle et je voudrais bien connaître un peu mes profs avant mes premiers cours. Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait?" lui faisant par la même occasion un magnifique sourire auquel aucun mâle ne pouvait résister, et dont elle avait le secret.

"Bien sure, quelle option as-tu pris?

-Je viens d'arriver et Dumbledore ne m'a pas encore mit au courant des fonctionnements de l'école. Alors je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu es en train de me parler.

-Excuse-moi. Pour avoir ton examen de fin d'année, il faut que tu rendes un rapport sur la matière de ton choix. C'est comme une spécialisation, tu fais des recherches sur un thème concernant la matière choisie. Ton prof attitré va t'aider dans tes recherches lorsque tu as un problème. Moi j'ai décidé de me spécialiser en herbologie. Et toi tu vas choisir quoi?

-Je ne peux pas choisir temps que je ne connais pas mes matières ni mes profs.

-Désolé, …" Il commença à énumérer toutes les matières que compte l'emploie du temps des septièmes années et les montrait à la table. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la liste ses camarades autour de lui rajoutaient des commentaires sur tel ou tel prof.

Rogue ne semblait pas avoir changé d'humeur et devenait de plus en plus exigeant envers les Gryffondors. Le professeur asiatique, M. Himura, enseigne une nouvelle matière, Combat contre les forces du mal, aider des temps en temps par Remus et Sirius, profs de défense contre les forces du mal. Combat contre les forces du mal est une nouvelle matière installée depuis le retour le Voldemort à partir de la troisième année. M. Himura était un champion en arts martiaux japonais, le Kendo. Technique utilisant aussi bien les mains nue que le sabre japonais. Il était très compétant et très exigeant envers ses élèves. La vieille assise à côté de Mc Gonagal était la nouvelle prof d'histoire de la magie. De l'avis de tous elle était passionnante mais ne tolérait aucun remout dans son cours.

Binns avait finalement terminé sa tache inachevée et avait rejoint le paradis. 

" Devine qu'elle était sa tache innachevée," demanda Neville à Cassandra sans  lui laisser le temps de répondre et continua." De réussir à intéresser un élève, dit-il dans un fou rire. 

Comme Cassandra ne riait alors que toutes les personnes qui c'était joint à la conversation riaient, une jeune fille assise en face se tourna vers elle 

" Le professeur Binns était un fantôme. Pas un fantôme marrant, mais le plus ennuyeux et rasoir que tu puisses imaginer. Pour être intéresser par ces cours il fallait ne surtout pas se lever de bonne heure, mais apparemment cela n'a pas gêner un élève.

-Qui ? demanda Cassandra curieuse de connaître l'heureux (e) élu (e).

-C'est un Serdaigle. La table juste derrière toi. Le petit blond rondouillard. Son exploit lui à value une certaine popularité dans l'école.

-Je comprends." Dit Cassandra un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

C'est ainsi que ce termina le repas, alors que les voisins et voisines de Cassandra et des premières années leur expliquant les cours et donnant leur avis sur tous les profs. A un moment tous les plats disparurent et Dumbledore se leva.

"Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, BONNE NUIT et soyer à l'heure pour vos cours demain."

Les préfets aidèrent les premières années en leur montrant le chemin pour leur tour respective suivit des élèves d'années supérieurs.

Arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame le préfet donna le mot de passe, "Voldemort", non sans un frisson dans l'assistance.

Dans la tour, Cassandra alla trouver le préfet, un sixième année très boutonneux et un peu antipathique mais apparemment très à cheval sur les règle à respecter, et lui demanda où ce trouvait son dortoir. Il l'emmena un dortoir sur lequel était marqué le numéro sept ainsi que la représentation d'une jeune fille sur la porte. Il la laissa là, et retourna vers les premières années. Il avait fait tous ça sans lui dire un mot.

Cassandra, un peu vexé par le comportement du préfet se tourna vers sa nouvelle chambre et entendit avant même d'ouvrir la porte des gloussements. 

Elle poussa un soupir puis entra.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais vous mettre la suite, mais je vais essayer le plutôt possible. Et si par hasard il vous vient à l'esprit de m'écrire une petite review, n'hésiter surtout pas et si vous avez des idées vous pouvez m'en faire-part.

ELLIMAC


	5. chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et désoler pour tout ce retard. Mais en ce moment c'est la fin du trimestre et comme je pars en stage deux semaines avant le conseil de classe, les profs s'y mettent tous pour faire des contrôles en même temps. Donc depuis deux semaines je passe mon temps sur mes devoirs. 

Maintenant je vais pouvoir souffler, je suis en stage donc je n'ai pas de devoir pendant deux semaines. Youpi vive la liberté !!!!!!!!

Donc je profite de ce temps pour vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre.

Mais d'abord place aux réponses a mes fidèles lecteurs.

Phénix 20 : Merci du compliment, Cassandra te cache encore bien des surprises. Bisous.

Emma : C'est gentil de penser à moi. Aussi bien pour mon bac que pour tes review, que j'attends à chaque fois avec impatience. Elles me font très plaisir. Et merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de drogué tes copines. En tout cas j'ai eu des échos de l'une d'entre elles, apparemment elle à aimée.

Manolia la Douce : Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas être déçue. Je m'excuse pour mon retard. Pitié pardonne moi. l___l. Mais en tout cas merci pour ta review.

Salazar Serpentard : Non je n'arrête pas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements pour mon bac.

Prêtresse Elfique : Merci pour ces compliments ils me vont droit au cœur.

Callipso : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les profs abusent. Et au faite c'est pas grave pour tes review que tu m'as envoyer en plusieurs exemplaire. Au moins ça montre que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre. Merci et bonne chance pour ton brevet ^___^

Taïna Segnorita : Tu attends de l'action, je vais t'en donné mais pas tout de suite, ou juste un petit peu pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Pitchounette : Apparemment Emma m'a fait de la pub, et a eu raison. Pour la romance c'est possible qu'il y en ait, je sais pas. Big Bisous Bien Baveux.

Ange noir : T'inquiète pas, je n'arrête pas et je persiste. En tout cas tu t'en sort très bien avec les parenthèses (j'ai réussit à comprendre). Quant à la relation Cassandra/Harry and Coe. C'est à voir. Bonne lecture.

Et maintenant place au nouveau chapitre : 

La magicienne des quatre vents.

 Chapitre 4 : 

Alors que Cassandra entrait dans la chambre, les gloussement s'arrêtèrent. Toutes les filles avaient tourné la tête vers elle. Sur leurs visages pouvaient se lire divers sentiments, la curiosité, la surprise, et sur certains de la méfiance. Cassandra entendit les pensée des ces nouvelles camarades, toute était consterné à l'idée qu'elle allait sans doutes prendre la place d'Hermione et lui en voulait. 'Si seulement elles savaient' pensa Cassandra.

Elle se dirigea vers le seul lit vide de la chambre. Ses affaires avaient été montées, elle commença à les déballer. Elle fut interrompue par une des ses camarades.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lavande

-Bonsoir, vous connaissez déjà mon nom, dit Cassandra sans prendre la peine de ce retourner et en continuant à ranger ses affaires comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui en effet, répondit Lavande, mais il faut qu tu sache quelque chose avant que les cours ne commence et que tu ne revoies Harry.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tout simplement parce que tu es entrain de prendre la place de sa meilleure amie dans la chambre et sans doute celle qu'elle occupait dans l'école.

-Elle est partie de l'école en le laissant seul, le pauvre petit il doit se sentir bien seul et passe ses nerfs sur la première personne venue, dit Cassandra toujours le dos tourné à son interlocutrice.

-Non, elle est morte pendant la dernière attaque de mangemorts conter le train, il y a maintenant deux ans. Dit Parvati un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

-Désoler, dit Cassandra en se retournant vers ses camarades de chambres, je l'ignorais, excusez-moi.

-Excuse acceptée. Parvati et moi voulons savoir absolument tout sur toi, d'où tu viens, qui tu es, quel son tes goûts en matière de mecs, tout le tralala habituel.

'C'est pathétique, elles ne se sont pas améliorer avec les années ses deux là'

-Je viens du sud de Londres, où j'y aie passé toute ma vie, mes parents sont aisés et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. J'aie obtenu mes BUSE par correspondance. En goût musicale, j'aime tout excepter le RAP, je déteste.

-Et que recherche-tu chez un mec.

La discutions dura un petit moment, les filles assises sur le lit de Cassandra et buvant littéralement ses paroles. Finalement après une heure de discution, les deux filles était rassasier et allèrent enfin se coucher. Cassandra, après s'être changée, se mit au lit. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle senti quelqu'un tenter de toucher son esprit, elle baissa ses écrans mentaux.

_'Bonsoir maître._

_-Bonsoir Cassi, comment ce passe ta mission._

_-Elle ne commence pas très bien, et vous aviez raison au sujet d'Harry, il est sur la mauvaise pente._

_-Je le sais et c'est bien regrettable. J'espère que tu réussiras à le changer._

_-Je pense pouvoir y  arriver._

_-C'est ce que nous attendions de ta part, bonne chance Cassi_

_-Merci maître, et embrassé Shetan pour moi_

_-Je le ferais, au revoir_

_-au revoir' l'esprit de son maître se retira doucement et Cassandra plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve._

La première journée de cours allait être dure pour les Gryffondors de septième année. Pour commencer la semaine en beauté, il avait Rogue pendant une matinée entière, suivit après le déjeuner d'une après midi à suer au cours de M. Himura.

Durant le cours de potion, en commun avec les Serpentards, Rogue se montra d'une humeur atroce et demanda à ces élèves de faire une potion particulièrement difficile. Il terrorisait Neville qui une foi de plus fit exploser son chaudron et toute la classe dut évacuer. Gryffondor commença l'année avec 10 points en moins. Le déjeuner fut morose et personne n'adressa la parole à Cassandra. Harry ou quelqu'un de sa clique lui lançait de temps en temps un regard méfiant, voir parfois méchant.

A la reprise, le sourire était revenu sur les lèvres des Gryffondors. Le cours avait lieu dans une grande salle, le sol était matelassé, et les murs rembourrés, sur l'un d'eux était exposé des sabres de bois, ainsi que des masques de protection pour la tête ou des coques pour le reste du corps. Tout le monde alla se changer dans des vestiaires situer jute à côté et revêtit des tenues sportives.

Le prof arriva quelque minutes plus tard et ses élèves était placer en rang le long du mur.

"Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour maître, dirent en cœur le groupe d'élèves.

-Je vois qu'il  y a une nouvelle parmi nous. Approche, je te pris et présente-toi."

Cassandra un peu étonner par le ton du prof s'avança d'un pas. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'armée, on pouvait entendre une mouche volé. D'ailleurs il y en avait une pas loin, on pouvait l'entendre.

"Je m'appelle Cassandra Avarra-Hastur, et je suis nouvelle ici.

-Nous nous en sommes douter mademoiselle, ce que je veux savoir, demanda Mr Himura un peu sèchement, c'est si vous avez déjà pratiquer des arts-martiaux au cour de votre vie.

-Si c'est cela que vous vouliez savoir il fallait me le dire avant au lieu de me demander de me présenter sans me dire ce que vous voulez que je dise, en pensant que je vais deviner vos pensé." _'bien que je sois capable de le faire' _Elle avait dit tout cela dans un souffle et repris sa respiration. 

Le prof la regarda avec perplexité et ces camarades la regardait comme si elle avait perdue la tête

"En ce qui concerne mon expérience dans la domaines des arts-martiaux, j'en ai pratiqué un peu.

-Bien, dit le prof après s'être repris, alors montrer moi ce que vous valez un sabre à la main."

Il alla chercher un sabre de bois sur le mur et le lui lança. Cassandra l'attrapa au vole et fit quelque moulinet avec.

"Bien, fit Himura, apparemment vous savez tenir un sabre voyons maintenant comment vous vous en sortez."

Il s'approcha d'elle et arrivé à deux pas il se baissa pour la saluer, elle en fit de même. Il se releva et se mit en position pour l'attaquer. Cassandra leva son sabre de bois et s'apprêta a parer les coups. Himura l'attaqua en se retenant au début mais en voyant qu'elle maniait bien le sabre il attaqua plus fort et bientôt le combat s'intensifia. Les élèves qui regardait le combat n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, le combat opposant leur professeur à la nouvelle recrue en date de Gryffondor se battait. Il n'avait jamais vue un combats d'une tel rapidité, d'une tel intensité. Harry regardait Cassandra se battre contre leur prof. Il émanait d'elle une grâce digne d'une danseuse étoile, il était subjuguer par le spectacle qu'il voyait. Cette fille leur réservait bien des surprise.

Le combats pris fin quand Himura réussi à mettre Cassandra à terre. Il était en sueur, mais ne paraissait pas épuisé par le combat qu'il venait de mener. Cassandra, elle n'avait pas une goutte de sueur sur le visage, ni aucune auréole sous les bras, elle paraissait fraîche et dispose pour un autre combat.

"Et bien mademoiselle Avarra-Hastur, je remarque que vous manier admirablement le sabre, mais nous pouvons encore améliorer votre technique.

-Bien maître."Cassandra rendit le salue d'Himura et se remit à sa place dans le rang.

Le reste du cour se passa sans encombre, mais personnes dans la classe ne voulais se mesure à Cassandra, Le professeur dut désigner un élève d'office. Et ce fut Neville qui dut se scarifier pour le reste de la classe. Ils échangèrent quelques mouvement. Cassandra se rendit compte que, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait put croire, Neville se débrouillait plutôt bien un sabre à la main, lui qui avait la réputation d'être maladroit.

La sonnerie retenti annonçant la fin des cours. Tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiaires, pour ce changé et ce doucher. La première journée de cours se finissait et un bon lit l'attendait dans sa chambre.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui à une prochaine foi, un prochain chapitre.

Vous avez se qu'ils vous restent à faire. ^__^


	6. chapitre 5

Coucou s'est moi, je ne suis pas morte mais mes études ont prit le dessus sur vous, il faut bien passer son bac, je vais vous poster un autre chapitre en plus de celui ci remixé, dans peu de temps, je vous le promet, et pardonné moi de vous avoir négligé.. J'ai ajouté quelques choses importante pour la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

La magicienne des 4 vents

Chapitre 5 :

Cassandra attendait patiemment dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur. A la fenêtre un léger brouillard recouvrait d'un voile terne le paysage alentour, le soleil d'automne faisait timidement son apparition sur l'horizon. Cassandra resserra sa cape autour d'elle, le froid faisant son apparition.

Hier soir, au dîner Mc Gonagal avait demandée à Cassandra de venir le lendemain matin au bureau de Dumbledore pour que celui ci puisse lui donner les renseignements dont elle avait besoin pour  pouvoir passer ses ASPIC. Et la voilà, attendant seul dans un couloir froid que cette fichue statue veuille bien s'ouvrire.

Son vœu fut exhausser la statue bougea quelques minutes plus tard, révélant un long escalier un colimaçon.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du directeur, Cassandra frappa. Dumbledore vint ouvrir, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Cassandra s'assis sur une chaise placer devant le bureau.

"Bien, Mademoiselle Avarra-Hastur, vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre présence ici.

-En effet, le professeur Mc Gonagal me l'a dit hier soir.

-Parfait, donc allons à l'essentielle vous voulez bien. Et la première question à ce poser est : quel est la filière que vous voulez suivre après vos études ?

-J'aimerais me diriger vers un travail me permettant d'associer la nature, les plantes et les animaux magiques. J'ai toujours eu un bon filing avec eux.

-Donc, d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, il faudrait que vous me fassiez un rapport comprenant ce que vous venez de me citer. C'est à dire que vous devrez trouver le sujet, développer tout au long de l'année, et le rendre vers le mois de mars. Une soutenance orale aura lieu après les épreuves finales en juin. Ha ! J'oubliais, vous pouvez demander de l'aide à vos profs quand vous le désirer et le sujet du rapport dois être retenu en janvier. " Dumbledore regarda gravement Cassandra et lui sourit "Vous avez compris mademoiselle ?

-Très bien professeur.

-Pas de questions ?

-Pas pour le moment.

-Bien alors vous êtes libre de retourner en cours…"

Au moment où Dumbledore terminait sa phrase, Cassandra sentit une énorme pression sur ses barrières télépathiques. Dumbledore venait de ce crisper sur son bureau, le visage tendu. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Il fallait qu'il résiste à cette nouvelle attaque  de Voldemort contre l'école. Et une conséquente. Il devait y avoir un douzaine de mangemorts tentant de passer au travers des barrières du bouclier entourant Poudlard et le prés au lard. Les mangemorts était tenace, ils ne se laissait pas abattrent. Ils lançaient tous les sorts les plus terribles qu'ils connaissaient, tentaient de traverser le bouclier.

Cassandra sentait l'esprit du directeur se focaliser seulement sur cette tache, repousser le danger. Le prenant  en pitié elle décida de l'aider. Pour ce faire elle releva ses barrières mentales et commença à entrer dans l'esprits du directeur. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle ne se concentra que sur le même but que Dumbledore. Elle lia son esprit avec celui de Dumbledore et l'aida à tenir face à cette attaque. Elle renforça les barrières du bouclier, repoussa les mangemorts et sortis de l'esprit du directeur.

Durant toute la durée de l'attaque Dumbledore était resté les yeux fermés concentré sur son but. Cassandra était resté impassible devant l'aide qu'elle avait fourni au professeur. Si Dumbledore avait gardé les yeux ouverts, il n'aurait rien remarqué.

L'attaque dura encore un bon moment, l'esprit toujours lié au directeur, Cassandra décida que cela avait trop duré. Elle se détacha de l'esprit du directeur. Elle sortit de dessous ses vètements  un colier d'argent, au bout de ce collier pendait un sachet de soie. Cassandra en sortie une pierre bleu turquoise, pareille à un cristal, la lumière semblait venir de l'intérieur même de la pierre. Cassandra plongea son regard dans les profondeur de la pierre, cette dernière s'illumina, se reflétant sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses dons s'amplifièrent, son pouvoir grandi. Elle se concentra et envoya son esprit à la recherche des mangemorts. Elle les trouva assez facilement, ils émettaient leurs pensées de rage et d'envie de mort dans toutes les directions. Elle entra dans leurs esprits sans précaution.

Les mangemorts eurent l'impression que leur tête se fendait en deux. Une fois cette douleur passé il sentir la présence de quelqu'un parmis eux, mais ne virent personne. Ils eurent la désagréable sensation que la personne qui les espionnait puisse lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert, découvrant ainsi toute leur peur, leur envie secrète, et les plus horrible travaux fait pour leur maître. Tous, sans exception se sentir enfant devant leur espion.

Pour couronné le tout Cassandra se mit a hurler télépatiquement.

_'PARTEZ!! Partez, _reprit elle plus calment,_ et ne revenez jamais ou je vous tuerais de la pire des manières.'_

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle leur envoya un échantillon de ses capacité de torture et de douleur qui feraient passer le sortilège doloris pour de simple chatouillent. Elle mêla la douleur charnel du doloris, au tourment mental des détraqeurs. Lorsqu'elle les libéra, ses minables de mangemorts s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Cassandra resta un petit moment encore dans les parages, vérifia que tous était parti, puis réintégra son corps.

De retour dans son corps Cassandra rangea sa pierre étoile et remit le colier sous ses vêtements, avant que le directeur se réveil.

Après un petit moment Dumbledore rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il parut surprit de trouver Cassandra devant elle, puis se souvenant de sa raison ici lui sourit.

"Désoler mademoiselle, je me suis assoupit pendant quelques minutes. Je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir déranger.

-Ce n'est rien professeur, vous devez manquer de sommeil. Une école à diriger ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

-Merci, vous pouvez partir.

-Bien professeur."

Cassandra sorti du bureau et rejoignit sa classe.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde dort une ombre avançait dans un des couloirs, et tourne vers celui menant à la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, récita une formule et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle passa de ranger en ranger de livre à la recherche de quelque chose, se dirigea vers la section histoire de la magie. Là elle ouvrit tous les livres les feuilleta rapidement. Arrivé à la moitié de ces recherche, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, le livre de l'Alliance. Un livre vieux et si peu lut par les élèves que le titre était recouvert d'une couche de poussière le rendant illisible. Elle récita une nouvelle formule et tout le contenu du livre s'effaça. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là elle chercha dans tout les livre la moindre ligne parlant de l'Alliance ou y faisant allusion. Après avoir finit son travail, elle sortit de la bibliothèque en repositionnant tout ce qu'elle avait déplacée durant ses recherches. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et parti. Les torches illuminant le couloir éclairèrent un instant son visage. Cassandra souriait doucement en retournant tranquillement vers son dortoir.

A suivre !


End file.
